Univers de Betior
Cette article retrace l'univers de Betior,la biographie des personnage les règle du monde de Betior les créatures etc... Personnages Famille royale du royaume de Betior 'Sikia Glove' Article détailler sur Sikia Glove Origine:Royaume de Betior Age:18ans Type:Magicienne Spécialité:Magie Antique Arme:Sabre de Venus Famille: Lokia Glove (frère) Rikia Glove (soeur) Julio Glove (frère adoptif) Peter Glove (père) Minda Glove (mère) Linda Caster (tante) Cyntia Caster (cousine) 'Enfance' Sikia était très renfermée enfant elle rester toujours toute seul, jusqu'au jour ou Sin entrât dans sa vie il étais tellement gentil avec elle car au début. Sin mentait sur ses origine tout se qu'il voulait c'était la tuer.Elle ne le savais pas elle croyait que Sin serait toujours la pour elle.Mais Sin la trahi en tuant son père elle prit de colère scella la moitie du pouvoir de Sin sans le savoir.Le château fut détruit. Puis Elle sa sœur et ses frères s'installa chez le forgeron, son éducation continua avec le forgeron nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passer pendant quatorze ans. '14 ans plus tard' Sikia 14 ans plus tard ayant 18 ans elle est l’élue destinée a battre Sin elle dit elle même que se privilège ne doit pas lui revenir. Elle ne se bat qu'en cas d’extrême danger (Lokia estimant que son pouvoir est trop grand pour les petit combat). Elle parle que pour dire des chose sérieuse. 'Techniques' Fire: Elle utilise le feu. Aqua:Elle utilise l'eau Wind:Elle utilise le vent Thunder:Elle utilise le Tonnerre Ballast:Elle utilise le métal Vegetable:Elle utilise les Plante Sabre de Venus: Love:Elle lance des cœurs paralysant Arrow of love:Elle transforme son sabre en arc et lance des flèche de cœurs paralysante Martial art of love:Elle se bat avec le sabre dans le fourreau Sequence of love:Elle donne un enchainement de coup de sabre Increased power of love venus:elle augmente sa puissance de son sabre Special issue of a mouvement :Tornado Venus:Elle lance une tornade de cœurs Venus, purify my oponnent: Dimension Venus:Elle utilise la dimension de venus Venus confers me all your power: ultimate Movement: Venus of the divine kingdom:Attaque ultime explosion 1km² Technique de derniers recours de Sikia qui appel les rois qui font partie du conseil des rois . Son incantation est la suivante:"Watashi wa, kono muteki no aite o hakai suru no ni yakudatsu Betior watashi wa, bōdo no ō o yobidashi ōkoku no watashi purinsesu" 'Tenues et équipement de combat' Required speed:Augmente sa rapidité(similaire a la vitesse de la lumière). Force required:Augmente sa force physique(similaire a 100fois la force d'Hercule). Required power:Augmente son pouvoir(similaire a un dieu). Held weapons:Tenue pour faire apparaitre des armes. Required to cure:Tenue de guérison. guérie tout même les blessure mortel. Ses allié son aussi guérie. Required to increase the senses:augmente les six sens de Sikia. Keeping gods:tenue des dieux Sikia maitrise tout les pouvoirs de son tatouage. Held imaginatively:Sikia obtient le pouvoir de l'imagination. Held in luck:Cette tenue donne de la chance au équipier de Sikia il on 90pour cent de chance de gagner un combat ou de trouver des choses(chance au poker aussi). Keeping angels:Sikia se transforme en ange. Keeping demon:Sikia se transforme en démon. Held sacred:Sikia devient la déesse de l'univers. Holding of spirit:Sikia se transforme en fantome. Elémentary bound:Sikia se transforme en l'élément qu'elle désire. Held invisibility:Sikia devient invisible personne ne peut sentir sa présence. Futuristic held:Les habits de Sikia se modifie selon l'endroit ou elle est. Keeping molecular modification:Sikia peut modifier son anatomie. 'Lokia Glove' Origine:Royaume de Betior Age:23ans Type:Magicien Spécialité:Magie antique du tonnerre Arme:Gants divin du tonnerre Famille:Sikia Glove (soeur) Rikia Glove (soeur) Julio Glove (frère adoptif) Peter Glove (père) Minda Glove (mère) Linda Caster (tante) Cintya Caster (cousine) 'Enfance' Lokia était très vantard quand il était gamin,il battait tout les adulte au combat. Il étais le gamin le plus fort de Betior. Jusqu'au jour ou il eut ses pouvoirs de tonnerre antique,après la mort de son père et la disparition de sa mère,il s'entrainer tout les jours jusqu’à devenir mage de rang X a 15ans. '14 ans plus tard' 14 ans plus tard Lokia devenue le roi de Betior (étant l'ainée),il entamât avec ses frère et sœur une quête pour tuer Sin. Il s’énerve facilement et sa foudre et bleu (sans doute liée a la foudre antique),il fais peur a ses frère et sœur quand il s’énerve et n’hésite pas a les frapper(surtout Julio). A la découverte de ses gants ses pouvoirs son devenus ultra puissant,il les utilise contre les adversaires puissant. 'Techniques' Enlightens:Il fait tomber un éclaire sur son adversaire Thunderbolt:Il lance une série de sphère de tonnerre Sword of thunder:Il fait apparaitre un sabre de tonnerre Lightning attack:Il fait tomber une série d'éclaire Antique electric storm:Il fait apparaitre une tempête électrique 50m² Power of thunder:Il augmente son pouvoir électrique Gants du tonnerre divin: Antique electric explosion:Explosion électrique 26km² Power of the god Thunder: Electric divinity:Rayon électrique divin,a part Sin personne n'as jamais pu l’arrêter Electrical harness of the King of Betior:faisceau électrique géant Dimension of a mage become a god:Lokia invoque la dimension de son dieu intérieur Maximum power: circle of electric melting:attaque ultime cercle de fusion électrique, bat son adversaire automatiquement Je tuerais Sin: Lokia se met en colère ses yeux deviennent Bleu 'Rikia Glove' Origine:Royaume de Betior Age:14ans Type:Magicienne Spécialité:Magie Antique des ondes et des sons Arme:Flute divine Famille: Lokia Glove (frère) Sikia Glove (soeur) Julio Glove (frère adoptif) Peter Glove (père) Minda Glove (mère) Linda Caster (tante) Cyntia Caster (cousine) 'Enfance'. On ne sait presque rien sur l'enfance de Rikia car les seul moment on la voie enfants elle est bébé '14 ans plus tard' 14ans plus tard Rikia est devenue une jolie jeune fille qui ne perd jamais son sang froid elle joue de la flute presque tout le temps et sa musique est aimer de tous.malgré son age elle est très puissante et ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement.Sa flute a été fabriquer par Phébus (dieu de la musique). 'Techniques' Battle mode version of melody:pouvoir de la musique. Bewitching music:Elle joue un morceau qui contrôle son adversaire. Invocation of musical nymph:Elle invoque des nymphe musicale qui se transforme selon l'humeur de Rikia Hypnotic music:Elle endort son adversaire Deadly lullaby:Attaque Ultime de la flute elle tue son adversaire Music Betior:Musique qui redonne de l'espoir au habitant de Betior Elle peut s'addapter au situation et inventer des mélodies au effets multiples. Battle mode version of waveform:pouvoir des ondes Screening:Elle projette tous ce qui l'entoure Explosion waveform:Elle fait une Explosion d'ondes Levitation:Elle s'envole Energy ball:Boule d'ondes Brainwave entrainment:Elle parle par télépathie a des personne qui son a des kilomètre Final version of the melody waves:Attaque Ultime son adversaire est vidée de toute force 'Julio Glove' Origine:Royaume de Betior Age:15ans Type:Magicien Spécialité:Magie du Soleil et de la flamme bleu Arme:Sabre de Solarius Famille: Lokia Glove (frère adoptif) Sikia Glove (soeur adoptive) Rikia Glove(soeur adoptive) Peter Glove (père adoptif) Minda Glove (mère adoptif) Linda Caster (tante adoptive) Cyntia Caster (cousine adoptive) 'Enfance'. Julio n'est apparue qu'une fois lors de la purification de son frère et de ses soeurs et de lui même(logique) '14 ans plus tard.' Julio est devenue un jeune homme très prétentieux. 'Techniques' fireball:une boule de feu fist of fire:Julio combats avec le feu incantation ignite:des flamme haute comme un palais apparaisse sabre de Solarius: Blade of Fire:Julio lance une lame de feu series of fire:series de flamme la première fait 100° la dernière en fait 9999° burning attack:attaque dévastatrice de feu solar brasier:Julio transforme le sol en brasier qu'il propulse dans les aire flame haunt: un esprit de feu surgit du sabre de julio il attaque l'adversaire en se faisant exploser dessus transformation of a star to the sun:Julio rend l’environnement aride et il envoie une étoile 2 fois plus petite qu’un soleil sur son adversaire blue flame: sacred fiery dragon:julio envoie des dragons (fait de la flamme bleu) détruire son adversaire Julio ne savant pas bien maitriser sa flamme bleu prit Kasai comme mentor et il appris ses 2 technique: blue phoenix:phénix bleu ne s’arrêtant pas tant qu'il n'as pas toucher sa cible concentration of blue flame sun:Kasai sachant pas utiliser cette technique a penser que si julio accumuler beaucoup de concentration de sa flamme bleu il pourrai créer le soleil bleu d'une vieille légende Brahamiènne cette technique marche mais les alentours se désintègre si elle est trop charger 'Citoyens du royaume de Betior' 'Métrix' origine:inconnue age:inconnue Type:Magicien et entité psychique Spécialité:Psy Arme:Aucune Famille: Vlotix(frère) Bultix (frère) Glootix (frère) Lutix (frère) Spix(frère) 'Histoire' Métrix a été ,est,et sera toujours le majordome de la famille Glove. A part sa nous ne savons rien sur lui 'Techniques ' Métrix invente des nom différent a chacune de ses technique il en change tout le temps car il ne trouve pas de nom fixe . 'Linda Caster' origine:Royaume de Betior age:inconnue Type:Magicienne (divinité) Spécialité:Transformation Arme:Aucune Famille: Lokia Glove (neveu) Sikia Glove (niece) Rikia Glove(niece) Julio Glove(neveu adoptif) Peter Glove (beau frère) Minda Glove (soeur) Cyntia Caster (fille) 'Histoire' Linda a participé a la création des dimension , elle est plus vielle que San-Luan mais comme tout habitant de la planète d'Eclairia elle a arrêter de vieillir a 30 ans. Elle était absente durant l'année catastrophique de l'infiltration de Sin,quand elle est revenue Sin était déjà partis.Elle jura de venger Peter Glove (le père de Sikia) .Depuis vu qu'elle a voyager dans le monde entier elle a ouvert une boutique de magie.Elle a entrainer Lokia durant l'ellipse de 14ans. 'Techniques' Power of transformation:Linda peut se transformée ent tout se quelle désire. Transformation Gōremu:le Gōremu est un golem legendaire Linda transforme certaine partie de son corp en ce Golem. Transformation Hapi:les Hapi sont des Harpie legendaire plus rapide que la lumière Linda tranforme tout son corp sauf sa tête. Tora transformation:Les Tora sont des tigre élémentaire legendaire Linda se transforme entierement . Transformation Tasōnosenshi:Les Tasōnosenshi sont des metamorphe légendaire Linda garde son apparence en se transformant elle utilise aussi les pouvoirs de la personne dont elle a prit la forme. Invocation of legendary weapon Buki:Linda est capable d'invoquer aux choix l'une des douze arme d'or légendaire. Sōzō no megami no kyūkyoku no kōgeki:Linda mets K.O. son adversaire.